Lee's Wardrobe
Dance: Formal Lee's formal outfit is a cream yellow botton down t-shirt with jeans in a darker color. He wears yellow church shoes and has lemon yellow gloves on his hands. A yellow belt circles his waist and string of the same color is on his arm. Although the outfit is disconcertedly simple, it was considered the most astounding suit during the Back to School Dance. Dance: Casual Lee's casual dance outfit is a yellow and pink t-shirt with yellow shorts. He wears white sneakers with yellow knee length socks going up to just under his knees. He also wears white gloves. Azarath Suit Lee's Azarath suit is a dark yellow coat, pants, and ankle high boots. White fur lines the coat and hood. Pajamas His pajamas are a yellow t-shirt with vanilla shorts with the same color socks and yellow shoes and gloves. Explorer His explorer outfit is roughly the same as the other guys: a beige t-shirt with shorts and knee high socks of the same color. He has black ankle boots on and a yellow t-shirt under his outfit. Alternate Outfits (some of these are Jem related outfits) Alternate Outfit #1 His first alternate outfit is a yellow t-shirt, white gloves, a mauve sleeveless jacket, bubbly blue shorts, and white boots. Alternate Outfit #2 His second alternate outfit is a yellow outfit that is a male version of Jem's outfit with added yellow gloves, consisting of a yellow t-shirt, yellow shorts, a orange belt, light yellow knee-length socks, and yellow converse. Alternate Outfit #2 (Second Version) His second alternate outfit is the same as before but instead of orange, the belt is now silver with blue accents. Alternate Outfit #3 His third alternate outfit is a yellow tank top, lime green shorts, orange gloves, a flourescent green necklace, and orange nike tennis shoes. (Up and Rockin') Alternate Outfit #4 His fourth alternate outfit is a yellow tank shirt, white pants, blue gloves, a pink belt, and blue boots. (Let's Rock This Town) Alternate Outfit #5 His fifth alternate outfit is a light purple cap, yellow tank top, light yellow shorts, a dark yellow necklace, yellow knee-length socks, gold gloves, and purple converses. (Command Performance) Alternate Outfit #6 His sixth alternate outfit is a yellow polka dotted tank top, white belt, light yellow gloves, white shorts, and white tennis shoes. (Gettin' Down To Business) Alternate Outfit #7 His seventh alternate outfit is a yellow sleeveless jumpsuit, an extra long orange belt that can go around the waist twice, white gloves, and red ankle boots. (Like A Dream) Alternate Outfit #8 His eighth alternate outfit is a red cap, light yellow tank top, a red belt, green gloves, white pants, and red ankle boots. (City Lights) Alternate Outfit #9 His ninth alternate outfit is a yellow jacket with blue trimming on the collar, cuffs, and buttons, white gloves, yellow shorts, and blue ankle boots. (Sophisticated Kid) Alternate Outfit #10 His tenth alternate outfit is a yellow long-sleeved shirt, white shorts with a rainbow polka dotted design, blue gloves, and blue converses. (Rock Country) Alternate Outfit #11 His eleventh alternate outfit is a yellow jumpsuit, a leather fluorescent yellow belt with a circular pink diamond in the center, mikado yellow gloves, and jonquil boots. (Award Night) Alternate Outfit #12 His twelth alternate outfit is a transparent silver jacket with yellow lightning bolts, a yellow bodysuit jumpsuit, silver gloves, a purple belt, and purple nike tennis shoes. (Music In The Air) Stage Costume (Jem Related) Stage Outfit #1 His first stage outfit is a yellow tank top with a pink star in the center, lavender gloves, purple shorts, and yellow vans. (Starbright Stage Costume) Stage Outfit #2 His second stage outfit is a yellow cowboy ensemble with dark yellow boots, dark yellow gloves, and white trimming. (Cowboy Stage Costume)